The Road To Moving On
by MaddieMonkey
Summary: It was twelve days after the war and Ron needed some comfort, preferably from Hermione.


**AN: WARNING: This is complete fluff so...**

* * *

Ron's eyes were moist as he stared at the cracked ceiling. It was 12 days after the war. His right arm was draped over his forehead, and his left hung over the side of his orange sheeted bed. He was sure he looked a right mess but anyone would be after the loss of a sibling, right? Fred. The mere thought of his brother caused a stinging in his bright blue eyes, and his fist to clench. Oh, how he wished he could punish the Death Eater who had torn apart the Weasley family. Shaking his head he tried to push his thoughts away. It had been a terrible twelve days, and he had spent most of them moping around in his room, rarely eating, and crying. If Hermione had felt anything during their kiss, she was probably long over it now, he thought. He laughed at himself, aloud, replaying he kiss Hermione and he had shared in the Room of Requirement a hundred times, and smiled slightly for the first time in days. "Ron?" a quiet, but firm voice asked from outside his room. His door jiggled open and he saw the bushy haired girl he had been thinking of enter his room. "Hermione?" he asked, raising a brow and wiping his cheeks.

Hermione gave him a soft smile, coming into his bedroom after closing the door behind here. "How are you doing, Ronald?" she whispered as she walked towards him. She knelt besides him on the bed, placing a hand on his chest. His tear stained cheek faltered her smile, but she kept it on her face.

He smiled weakly in her direction. "Eh, I've been better," he said, his eyes lighting up a bit as he spoke to her. After thinking it over in his head he reached out and placed his hand over hers. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." she said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She sighed, seeing his weak smile but was glad that his eyes were a bit better since she had come in. He was putting up a front, but that was alright. "I miss him too, Ron." she whispered.

The skin tingled from where her lips had been on the top of his head, spreading through his body, making him slightly blush. He nodded. "I.. I know. It's not fair. No one; Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, all the students that died. It's not right," he sighed, shaking his head.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head lightly as she placed her fingers over his lips. "Shush. I don't want to talk about that." she whispered. She had only seen George once since it happened, and he looked absolutely devastated. Angelina and Ginny always kept him company, although it was mostly because they were worried he was suicidal. Mrs. Weasley was a wreck, too.

He nodded, and looked at her face. Although she wore no makeup and was in pajamas she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. "You're beautif..." he stopped, his cheeks turning bright red. "Th.. Thanks for coming to see me."

She blushed deeply, shaking her head. She was a mess. She was in an old, baggy shirt and pajama shorts. Nothing beautiful. "Of course." she gave him a smile. She leaned forward again, gently pecking his lips. "Smile." she whispered. "For Fred."

Before she could pull away, he pulled her up onto his bed, a small smile playing his lips and reaching his eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they lay on their sides. "Hermione?" he asked, looking into her brown eyes.

She smiled back at him, glad to see a genuine smile on his face. "Yes, Ron?" she whispered, placing a hand on his chest and wrapping her other around his neck. She felt so comfortable in bed with him.

"I think I'm in love with you," he said, leaning his face closer to hers, kissing her softly, rubbing the sliver exposed skin of where her shirt had rode up over her pajamas.

She kissed him back softly, shivering as he touched her bare skin. "I love you too." she whispered against his lips, closing her eyes.

He kissed her until his lungs screamed for air, pulling back only slightly. "So..." he said, a chuckled escaping his mouth."What does this make us?" he asked, his ears turning slightly red again.

She was breathless as he pulled away, staring at his chest rather than meeting his eyes. Her fingers gently tracing the toned muscles as she shrugged. "I'm not sure." she murmured.

He let the subject go, just laying with her, in a silence that was neither awkward nor depressing. " 'Mione?" he asked a few moments later. "Do you think that we'll ever go back to normal? That we can move on?" He wondered as he asked if moving on would ever be possible.

She hated not having a plan, being confused. Yes, she chided Ron for never having emotions - well, except now obviously - but she hated being controlled by her own. Her eyes flickered up to meet his at his question, shrugging lightly. "I think so. This has happened before and your parents were alright. I'd like to think so." she whispered.

His thumb stroked her cheek as he closed his eyes. "Me too," he nodded. "I really do," he said, before drifting off to sleep.

She blushed as his thumb stroked her cheek, just relaxing with him. She fell asleep soon after him, feeling the safest she had felt in a long time.

* * *

**AN: This was so much fun to write! Let me know what you thought by leaving a lovely (or not so lovely) review.**


End file.
